Payback: Le second Dopplegänger
by eragon-Tome3-alternatif
Summary: Réponse à un défi: Payback. OS:La vengeance de Kol après sa mort dans S04E12. "Je vois que ma réputation me précède. Je suis vraiment très très déçu, moi qui comptais jouer aux devinettes." Ses paroles d'enfant boudeur prononcées sur un ton froid achèvent de convaincre la jeune fille qu'elle aurait mieux fait de mourir (justifier la présence d'April dans TVD, peut-être à suivre...)


Le bois dur contre son dos.

Le froid qui glace ses vêtements trempés.

L'obscurité.

La peur.

La jeune fille tire une fois de plus sur ses liens qui se resserrent, bloquant ses poignets et chevilles. Elle laisse échapper un gémissement en retombant durement sur la table. La prisonnière se tortille dans l'espoir de faire céder les cordes. En vain.

Elle sursaute. Elle croit avoir entendue quelque chose.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? s'écrie-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée. »

L'écho de ses paroles rebondit sur les murs qui l'entourent et la pièce semble être d'une grandeur infinie. L'adrénaline coule dans ses veines. Le doute s'insinue en elle tel un serpent courant sur sa peau blanche, chaque écaille noire lui arrachant un frémissement de peur et d'incertitude.

La jeune fille perd la notion du temps. Ses souvenirs sont flous. Elle se souvient avoir couru dans les bois, trébuché sur des branches qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir et s'être écorchée sur des pierres qui jonchaient le sol. Une voix masculine l'appelle au loin mais personne ne peut l'entendre. Elle se revoit se terrer comme un animal traqué et savoir qu'elle n'a aucune chance de survivre. Et pourtant elle essaye quand même, poussée par l'énergie du désespoir sans doute.

Elle se revoit appliquer du sang sur un tronc d'arbre pour duper son traqueur, avec l'idée idiote que cela lui fera gagner du temps. Du temps pour quoi ? Pour courir à une vitesse dérisoire un peu plus longtemps et épuiser d'avantage ses forces qui ne lui seront d'aucune utilité face à lui. Evidemment.

Un léger froissement la fait revenir à la réalité. Tendant l'oreille, elle ne parvint pas à distinguer le moindre bruit de pas, de respiration, de Vie. La Mort est partout, et surtout près d'elle, attendant d'arracher son dernier souffle.

« Pourvu que je ne souffre pas trop, pense-t-elle. Elle a beau être une créature surnaturelle, elle n'en supporte pas mieux la douleur. La jeune fille n'a pas changée depuis l'annonce de sa condition étrange sur l'île.

« Toujours aussi faible et sans défense, pense-t-elle amèrement. »

La prisonnière songe au temps où elle n'avait pas connaissance de l'existence des vampires, des loups-garous, des sorcières, des doppelgängers. Du temps où ses parents étaient vivants, toutes les fois où elle a été hypnotisée et où elle était restée paisiblement dans l'ignorance. Paisiblement. Un mot qu'elle ne connaîtra qu'une fois que la mort la fauchera dans ses bras et qu'elle accueillera à bras ouverts, comme une délivrance. Une bénédiction qui l'arrachera à l'enfer. Elle est naïve, et le sait, mais pas au point de croire que son ravisseur la laissera mourir sans de longues tortures.

Un second frémissement la fait sursauter. Quelqu'un est bel et bien dans la pièce. Son cœur s'emballe, son sixième sens lui souffle que ce quelqu'un la regarde dans l'obscurité. Elle ne distingue aucun mouvement, rien. En réalité si, un fin trait de lumière lacère son visage pâle et ces yeux cernés, elle ne parvient pas à identifier la moindre forme autour d'elle. Seule en tête-à-tête avec les ténèbres.

Ses amis de Mystic Fall la cherchent probablement, seulement s'ils sont encore vivants. La jeune fille n'a malheureusement aucune idée du temps qu'elle a passé inconsciente et de ce qui a pu leur arriver depuis sa capture.

La peur commence à lui ronger les entrailles, prenant la place de la faim.

Le silence s'en suit.

Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle est restée là, à attendre. La prisonnière finit par douter de son ouïe et commence à se demander si les derniers évènements ne la font pas délirer. Probablement.

« Bouh. Résonne une voix grave près de son oreille.

Ne s'y attendant pas, la jeune fille sursaute et son cœur s'emballe.

- Regardons ce que nous avons là.

Tous ses muscles se bandent en sentant un souffle chatouiller son oreille d'un ton calme. Trop calme. Elle ne reconnaît pas le timbre de voix qui la fait frémir.

Son cerveau fonctionne à toute vitesse. Elijah n'agirait pas comme ça, et ce n'est pas la voix de Klaus. Ses entrailles se glacent.

« Kol, souffle-t-elle, hébétée.

Elle le sent sourire contre son oreille, non loin de son cou.

- Je vois que ma réputation me précède. Je suis vraiment très très déçu, moi qui comptais jouer aux devinettes.

Ses paroles d'enfant boudeur prononcées sur un ton froid achèvent de convaincre la jeune fille qu'elle aurait mieux fait de mourir sur l'île.

- Tu es mort, souffle-t-elle.

- Quel sens de la déduction. Effectivement ça m'est arrivé plusieurs fois ces derniers siècles. Trop de fois.

Elle déglutit difficilement.

- Dont dernièrement grâce à ce très cher Jeremy.

La jeune fille sent son cœur se serrer en repensant à la dernière fois où elle l'a croisé. Le jeune homme, aveuglé par son devoir de chasseur, avait tenté de la poignarder avec le pieu destiné à tuer les Originaux. Stupéfait de sa propre action, il avait plongé son regard chocolat dans le sien, bouleversé. Séparés par Klaus, elle avait fuit dans les bois dans l'espoir de sauver sa peau. En vain.

- Il n'avait pas le choix.

- On a toujours le choix, déclare-t-il sur le ton de la conversation, encore trop calme. Il faut juste en payer les conséquences.

- Vous allez donc choisir de me laisser partir ? hoquète-t-elle, sans réel espoir.

Il se rapproche encore d'elle, la touchant presque.

- Navré, lui glisse-t-il sur un ton qui montrait qu'il ne l'est pas du tout. Tu fais partis des conséquences.

Silence glacial.

- S'il-vous plait, je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça…

La prisonnière l'entend sourire.

- C'est l'un des désavantages d'être un Doppelgänger. Tu subis, nous agissons.

Il reprend sur un ton dénué de tout émotion :

- Vois-tu, après le réveil de Silas, revenant à la vie – si je puis dire- je me suis demandé quel sacrifice, pire que la mort je pourrais infliger à un Gilbert et à touts ses amis ? Je pense avoir trouvé.

Ta mort, dû à ta condition surnaturelle, tuera tout ceux qui sont revenus à la vie grâce à Silas. Les hybrides, que mon frère tentera forcément de réaligner à lui, ma chère mère et mon vénéré père revenus d'entre les morts. Ils sont passés de vie à trépas en tentant de tuer les Orignaux -but commun à la Cure et à ce bon vieux Silas- et sont désormais à ma recherche. Et il y a aura également Klaus, tué sur l'île par Shane grâce à ton cher Jeremy, puis ramené à la vie par Silas. Il ne sera plus un problème. Et surtout, si c'est moi qui te tue, petit double, je serais alors tranquille de faire ce que bon me semble avec Elijah et ma sœur adorée, débarrassé de tout membre de ma famille devenu légèrement…embarrassant.

- En me tuant vous redeviendrez humain. Je suis la Cure à présent. Vous ne pourrez plus agir en vampire sadique comme vous adorez le faire.

Sa main puissante se resserre autour de sa gorge. Elle étouffe. Sa jugulaire tambourine contre sa paume et elle sait qu'il peut sentir son sang.

- Mes chers frères et ma sœur adorée me transformeront en un clin d'œil. Ce ne sera qu'une formalité.

La prisonnière tente de se débattre pour pouvoir respirer mais la force inouïe du vampire semble incruster son corps dans le bois de la table. Il se redresse sans la lâcher, déclarant d'un ton absent :

- Il paraît qu'il n'a rien de pire que défigurer une femme. Sa féminité, sa sensualité, sa dignité et toute son envie de vivre s'envole et on ne retrouve après qu'un fantôme de son existence.

Il s'approche de son visage, lui fait un léger sourire. Un œil noir encadré de mèches brunes croise les prunelles révulsées et paniquées de la prisonnière qui sent ses forces et sa vie s'envoler.

« Je terminerai par cela. Ton âme ne sera plus qu'un spectre quand j'en aurais fini avec toi. Déclare-t-il d'une voix grave et vibrante.

Le vampire relâche son étreinte. La jeune fille sent une grande goulée d'air glacé lui perforer les poumons. Elle respire enfin.

Elle tousse violemment, sa poitrine se soulevant pour oxygéner son corps et rassurer son cœur d'oiseau qui perdait pied.

- Tu as cru pouvoir m'échapper un instant avec ton petit stratagème dans les bois. Mais je te rassure, j'ai fais en sorte que tout le sang versé ce soir passe par mes mains.

La jeune fille fronce les sourcils, ce qui plisse un peu son front recouvert d'une sueur froide. Elle réalise que les blessures qui aurait dû maculer son corps épuisé après sa course-poursuite dans les bois, ont disparu.

« Je vais me transformer en vampire si vous me tuez, souffle-t-elle d'un air paniqué, comprenant qu'il lui a donnée de son propre sang.

Il lui explique très simplement :

- Oh, mais c'est bien pour cette raison que je vais m'assurer que pas une seule goutte ne reste dans tes veines au moment ou j'arracherai ton petit cœur frémissant de ta poitrine.

La jeune fille se glace d'horreur. Elle tente désespérément de s'échapper. Kol fronce les sourcils et finit par sourire. Il fait glisser un doigt nonchalant sur sa poitrine et d'un coup d'ongle précis et tranchant, il entaille sa peau assez profondément. La jeune fille étouffe un cri de douleur. Il est étonné de ne pas entendre plus de hurlements caresser ses tympans.

Il enfonce un peu plus son doigt dans sa poitrine pour se rapprocher de son coeur. Un second gémissement puis un long cri de douleur résonne, des larmes coulent de ses yeux et vont se perdre dans ses cheveux sombres. Du sang coule de sa bouche, elle c'est mordu la langue tentant d'étouffer son cri.

- Non…Sanglote-t-elle, le visage crispé en un rictus de souffrance.

- Je te demande pardon ? Je ne pense pas avoir bien entendu.

Une respiration sifflante et un gémissement étouffé lui répondent. Un léger glougloutement s'échappe de sa poitrine. Le sang de vampire fait son effet, soudant les chairs déchirées et meurtries, faisant disparaître la plaie.

- C'est vrai. Quel pauvre gentleman je fais donc. Prenons notre temps.

L'original fait courir son doigt sur le haut de la robe mauve. Il effleure son épaule, descend un peu le long de son bras, et dessine un serpentin sur la cage thoracique de sa prisonnière, effleurant son soutien-gorge.

Soudainement, son ongle traverse l'étoffe en soie et la jeune fille étouffe un cri, s'attendant à sentir une douleur mordre ses tissus. Mais il s'arrête, savourant son misérable sanglot. Il l'ignore ensuite se fait la réflexion à voix haute qu'il a toujours méprisé l'Art. Excepté le sien. Au moment où ses tressautements s'apaisent, il perce sa peau et dessine une arabesque dans la soie mauve qui se tinte de pourpre. Elle hurle et il sent l'excitation monter en lui, s'infiltrer dans ces veines tel un drogué en manque qui s'apprête à recevoir sa dose d'héroïne.

Il continue son dessin avec le sérieux d'un chirurgien et l'imagination d'un calligraphe.

Le sang coule sur sa peau immaculée et l'étoffe, zébrés de pourpre et de chaires retournées. Le liquide poisseux goûte sur la table pour couler ensuite en filets jusqu'au sol. Ses hurlements résonnent dans la pièce. Sa souffrance et sa peur le font jubiler à chaque fois qu'il fait une pause, inclinant la tête pour réfléchir au futur tracé, des mèches sombres tombant devant ses yeux.

Il plante ses doigts profondément dans ses entrailles, enfonçant des parcelles de tissus dans ses chairs. Quand les plaies commencent à cicatriser, il arrache d'un geste violent le morceau de la robe, faisant gicler des morceaux de chair sur le sol. Son hurlement presque animal fait naître une sensation de jouissance comme il n'en a rarement connu. Maintenant le point d'orgue. Le visage ne sera que la cerise sur le gâteau

La jeune fille, parcourue de spasmes, se débat violemment, faisant céder ses liens. Peut importe, elle ne bougera pas d'ici. Elle tente de descendre de la table, criant quand ses muscles atrophiés se bandent. Il la regarde faire, le regard inexpressif. Il veut lui faire croire qu'elle peut réellement s'échapper, puis, briser tout ces espoir dans la souffrance et le sang et s'en délecter. Quand son corps pivote, il glisse rapidement une main sous sa hanche, et la tourne violemment vers lui, plongeant ses doigts cruellement dans la chair de ses reins. Un vague de plaisir le traverse quand elle se cambre autour de sa main, les pupilles dilatés et le corps recouverts de sueur. Son propre visage se durcit et sa mâchoire se crispe en un rictus satisfait quand elle se brise la voix alors qu'il ferme ses doigts autour de ses muscles.

Il la laisse retomber violemment sur la table. Sa tête heurte le bois en un bruit sourd et elle ferme les yeux un instant, assommée. Kol glisse alors sa main sur le côté de son genou et la griffe profondément en dessous. La jeune fille a un haut le cœur et crie mais faiblement, à moitié consciente, la vie s'échappant d'elle. Peu satisfait du manque de réaction de sa victime, le visage de Kol se durcit. Il remonte lentement le long de l'intérieur de sa cuisse. La jeune fille ouvre les yeux, soudainement prise de panique. Le vampire remonte encore, frôle la peau blanche, lisse et douce de sa paume glacée. Ses jambes sont encore vierges de toute blessures. Il bouge encore un peu sa paume, remonte sa robe.

La jeune fille s'étrangle et agrippe son poignet. Il s'arrête. Tremblante, elle plonge son regard voilée par les larmes et la douleur dans le sien, son cœur battant encore plus vite, affolé.

- Tuez-moi. Je préfère que vous me tuiez, s'il-vous plait, souffle-telle, à la fois dans un regain de courage et ressentant une peur nouvelle qui lui noue les entrailles

Son visage impassible, il avise son cou blanc remonte encore sa main jusqu'à frôler un shorty en dentelle fines.

-S'il vous plait. Pas ça, supplie-t-elle.

Sa voix se brise sur la dernière syllabe. Il regarde sans émotion : son visage pâle recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, ses yeux améthyste presque translucides, délavés par ses pleurs. Ses cheveux sombres cascadant sur sa gorge aussi blanche que le plumage d'une colombe. Une vision voile ses yeux.

_Il revoit Tatia morte sur l'autel. Et lui, ivre d'une soif qui le consume. Le petit garçon joueur est devenu un monstre assoiffée d'hémoglobine. Il se revoit se rendre chez la jeune fille qu'il a adorée par dessus tout, qu'il a aimé. Lilith. Son instinct lui souffle d'arracher le cœur de cette humaine qui l'empêche de faire taire sa dernière part d'humanité, le rendant faible. Qui l'empêche de sombrer dans les méandres du vampirisme. Dans cette mer de sang et de hurlements de douleurs qui sonne désormais à ces oreilles avec un sensation de plaisir jusque-là jamais atteint._

_Il la revoit, ployer sous son poids, lui ordonnant de revenir à la réalité. Sa réalité humaine. Mais il n'a plus rien d'un humain. Et il a au contraire tout d'un monstre. Il remarque sa jugulaire tambourinant contre sa peau d'albâtre. Leur père qui la présente comme leur premier repas. Il revoit ses bras maculés de morsures, lui qui ne s'est encore pas nourri d'elle. Il revoit son regard suppliant, ses paroles lui conjurent de l'épargner et de retourner à ses côtés. _

Le même visage, le même corps, la même voix.

Exactement les mêmes.

- Elle ne doit pas être bien loin, dépêchons-nous.

L'Original revient à la réalité. Le jeune Gibert et toute la clique arrivent à la rescousse du second Dopplegänger. Il ne la quitte pas du regard, plongé dans ses prunelles violacée et fiévreuses.

Les pas se rapprochent. Il a toujours sa main frôlant sa peau. Une seconde plus tard, alors qu'il aurait dû lui faire subir la pire des choses et peut-être même arracher son cœur à mains nues, il l'emporte avec lui dans l'obscurité.

La porte s'ouvre et Jérémy constate à la lumière de sa torche que la pièce est vide. Shane se précipite sur la table, jaugeant le sang qui goutte encore sur le sol. Son regard se tinte d'une lueur étrange.

- Il n'a pas tué le dopplegänger. Il l'a emporté avec lui.

- Dieu merci, souffle Elena, elle vit encore.

Cette jeune fille, immobile, sans forces dans les bras dur et sans chaleur qui l'emportent, entend ses amis l'appeler au loin.

- April !

Le seconde Dopplegänger n'a pas la force de leur répondre. Elle jette un coup d'oeil au visage voilé par des mèches de cheveux bruns.

Elle perd conscience contre le large torse qui se balance à chaque pas, l'emmenant loin de ces amis et sauveurs


End file.
